iAnother Version
by Megan Williams
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si hubiera en ligero cambio en algunos capítulos?... Si Sam estuviera enamorada nada mas que de su mejor amiga...¿Seria una novedad o algo obvio?
1. El Primer Beso

**N/A.- Bien antes que nada, yo sé perfectamente que debería estar publicando la continuación de mi fic "iLove In My Life?" pero…se que había planteado la idea de cambiar todos los capítulos Seddies a Cam xD. En fin, el fic tendrá los siguientes capítulos:**

**1.- El Primer Beso.**

**2.- Creo Que Se Dieron Un Beso.**

**3.- ¡Ay Por Dios!**

**4.- Perdí La Cabeza.**

**5.- La Cita Carly y Sam (un ligero cambio en el titulo xD)**

**6.- Ellas Deben Terminar.**

**7.- Te amo.**

**8.- iGoodbye (digo el titulo en ingles porque aun no sé cuál será el título oficial en español)**

**Luego de esta larga explicación, vamos con lo que interesa…**

**Disclaimer.- iCarly no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 1 "El Primer Beso"**

**CARLY POV**

**- **Jajaja. Ay pie…

Me encontraba viendo un video de un pie parlante en SplashFace era tan divertido.

- Hola…Carly, ¿ya llego Sam? – hablo Freddie, abriendo la puerta.

- Hola, amm no… ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

- Porque…- cerró la puerta y le puso la cadena – le hice una travesura – sonrió triunfante.

Y eso no era nada bueno.

- Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Le hiciste una travesura a Sam? Acaso ya no quieres vivir – lo regañe - ¿Por qué te metes con Sam?

- Porque puso un pez muerto en mi casillero, huele esto – me dijo levando su mochila.

- Yo no quiero oler tu apestosa mochila – respondí, haciendo un gesto desagradable – pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sam?

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! – grito Sam, intentado abrirla.

- Llama a la policía – expreso Freddie muriéndose de miedo - ¡Sam estamos a mano! – grito, pero era obvio que ella no obedecería.

Y así fue, entro rompiendo la cadena como si nada y lo más gracioso era que se encontraba esposada a Gibby.

- ¡La esposaste a Gibby! – grite mirando molesta a Freddie.

- Ella puso en un pez muerto en mi casillero – se excuso él.

- ¡Gibby huele peor que un pez muerto! ¡Dame la llave! – ordeno Sam, sin embargo Freddie quería poner una condición aun así mi amiga rubia se abalanzó sobre él y lo apoyo en la mesa doblándole el brazo.

- Esta, está bien te la daré pero suéltame – obedeció y abrió las esposas.

- Eres un idiota Freddie.

Gibby salió muy asustado.

- Oigan como si el terapeuta de Gibby no tuviera ya muchos problemas – dije fingiendo molestia.

De pronto Sam tomo a Freddie por la camisa para decirle sus típicas amenazas de chica rebelda, esto empeoraría antes de mejorar.

- Yo no juego para estar a mano Benson, mamá juega a ganar. Así que te acabare, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero te acabare – dijo, para luego salir por la puerta.

Sam…a veces me asusta y la verdad que no quiero saber de qué forma se vengara del pobre de Freddie.

-Yo…yo…– él tomo una olla de la cocina.

- ¿Enserio iras a vomitar ahí? – pregunte.

- Aja.

**SAM POV**

Nunca he sido una chica cursi, ni romántica, ni melosa. ¿Por qué? Porque me da nauseas comportarme o ver a alguien comportarse de esa forma; sin embargo no se qué demonios hago aquí sentada viendo una babosa película de adolescentes donde la protagonista es una completa idiota ni siquiera la villana de la historia tiene estilo ¡por favor! Esto parece American Pie versión apta para pubertos, es una gran estupidez.

- Grr…- no puedo evitar gruñir siempre lo hago cuando me siento aburrida o molesta.

- ¿Quieres volver al departamento pero antes ir por un licuado? – pregunta de repente Carly, ¡oh ella siempre me entiende con solo mirarme!

- De acuerdo, yo invito el licuado – dije sonriendo.

- ¿Quiere decir que lo pagaras?

- No, yo lo invito tu lo pagas.

- Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

No pude evitar reír, mi mejor amiga me entendía mejor que nadie. Salimos del cine, fuimos a comprar los licuados y luego volvimos al departamento. No había nada más interesante que hacer ¿o sí?

En cuanto entramos vimos a Spencer ¿practicando con un balón de futbol americano?

- ¡Volvimos! – anuncio Carly.

- Chicas ya llegaron ¿Qué tal la película? – respondió el.

- Horrible – expreso Carly – me avergüenzo de ser una adolescente.

- Y la protagonista de la historia era tan tonta – dije, dirigiendo al refrigerador a buscar algo de comer - ¿y porque estabas entrando?

- Quiere ser un jugador profesional y entrar a las cobras de Seattle – respondió Carly.

- Claro, sigue soñando eso solo pasaría si todos los jugadores profesionales son devorados por leones – hable con sarcasmo.

- Búrlate, pero ya verás que yo cumpliré mi sueño. ¡Ya se! Sam hazme un pase largo.

- Ay…no…Spencer…

- Bien.

Tome el balón de Spencer, el se alejo unos metros saliendo del apartamento y quedándose en el pasillo. Simplemente lance el balón pero no con la fuerza como para lastimarlo, sin embargo creo que el golpe que recibió afectara su descendencia.

- Perdón…

- No hay…cuidado….

Y luego se desmayo.

- El chico tiene talento…

- Si creo que podríamos poner el video en el show.

Nos encontrábamos en el estudio de iCarly viendo algunos videos que nos habían enviado los fans, algunos eran pésimos pero otros tenían su gracia.

- Hola… ¿para qué es el bat de beisbol? – hablo Carly, viendo como Freddie entraba armado y mirando con una cara que me daba más risa que miedo.

- Para nada…mientras que Sam mantenga su distancia – respondió sentándose en uno de los pufs.

- Relájate, estoy muy cansada para hacerte algo – le dije tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo la película? – cuestiono Benson, ese idiota, aunque por ahora no tenga nada en mente en algún momento se me ocurriría.

- Horrible.

- Carly te lo dije, esas películas solo ponen en vergüenza a las generaciones de adolescentes solo piénsenlo "El Primer Beso" deberíamos parodiarla en iCarly – sugirió el bobo, al fin se le prendió el foco.

- No es una mala idea, y bien… ¿Quién fue? – pregunte viendo al tonto y a Carly.

- ¿Mi primer beso? Pues…fue Ben Jushert.

Solté una carcajada.

- Que ridículo nadie se apellida Jushert – expreso Freddifer.

- Como sea, ¿y el tuyo? – dijo Carly.

- Mi primer beso fue con Body Hintel en un concierto de Cottlefish, bien ahora iré al mercadito de la esquina a conseguir algo de comer.

Luego de decir eso me levante del puf donde estaba sentada, para ir por algo que sea comestible. En cuanto salí por la puerta me di cuenta de que no traía dinero así que le pediría prestado a Carly como siempre, sin embargo una interesante charla me detuvo.

- ¿Quién te lo dio? Anda dime – insistió Carly.

- Bueno la verdad es que…yo aun no he besado a nadie – confeso Freddie, vaya esto si era interesante.

- ¿Enserio? Pero…si tuviste una novia esas chica Valery ustedes no…

- Bueno si…pero solo fue un roce de labios como de por medio segundo en el escuela, nunca he tenido un beso real.

- Creo que es muy dulce…

- No lo es, es nefasto. Carly prométeme que nunca se lo dirás a nadie menos a Sam.

Mala idea Freddo, porque mamá ya lo sabe y también como acabar contigo. La venganza es tan dulce como los grasitos mm….grasitos.

**CARLY POV**

Parodiar el trailer de la película "El Primer Beso" salió bastante genial, en fin el show estaba por terminar.

- Y esto fue…- no logre terminar la frase ya que Sam me interrumpió.

- Un momento…eso no fue todo, solo una cosita mas. Ya conocen a nuestro productor técnico Freddie – el tonto volteo la cámara hacia sí – bien, solo quería decirles que el nunca ha besado a nadie; Carly y yo somos testigos genial ahora puedo vivir feliz.

Dicho ello, la rubia loca salió del estudio y la seguí la muy había arruinado la vida del pobrecito de Freddie.

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían normales, sin embargo él se negaba a entrar a la escuela apenas si logre convencerlo de hacerlo y lo peor de todo es que estaba usando un ridículo disfraz con una peluca afro y unos lentes de abuelita.

- Ya quítate ese disfraz.

- Bien…

Lo malo es que sugerirle eso fue una pésima idea ya que unos chicos pasaron riéndose de él y luego de eso unas chicas de grado superior le tomaron fotografías con sus celulares. No pude decirle nada mas ya que salió de la escuela todo molesto y tenía razones para estarlo, Sam me iba a oír…oh sí que lo haría se perfectamente que ella no se atreverá a discutir conmigo sobre algo como esto.

Los días pasaron y no supe nada mas de mi amigo, estaba muy preocupado por él y lo peor era que hoy debíamos hacer iCarly y Freddie no vendría, no lo haría hasta que Sam se disculpe con él y quizás tampoco eso sirva; me encontraba vaciando las albóndigas que usaríamos en el show, entonces llego Sam…

- Hey…lo siento llego tarde – saludo.

- Siempre llegas tarde – la regañe – deberías sentirte culpable Freddie no vendrá por tu culpa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Porque cada vez que sale de su casa se burlan de él, y todo esto tiene que ver con lo que dijiste. Lo lastimaste Sam, ni siquiera entiendo porque se supone que son amigos.

- Bueno si quieres voy a disculparme con él.

- No serviría de nada, el daño ya está hecho. Como sea debemos hacer el show.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, si ya me deprimiste?

- No lo sé, solo ponte en frente de la cámara y hazlo.

Ella me obedeció, el segmente de inicio era la guerra de albóndigas la presentación fue rápido pero en cuanto paso Sam me detuvo y comenzó a hablar…típico en ella.

- Esperen…quiero pedir disculpas por lo que dije antes sobre que Freddie nunca beso a nadie, eso era muy personal y no debí haberlo mencionado así que solo quiero decirles que si quieren molestar a alguien sea a mi…porque yo tampoco he besado a nadie, lo cual no les conviene al menos que vivan cerca de un hospital…

- iCarly volverá en unos minutos mientras tanto disfruten de esta graciosa fotografía – dije, poniendo una de las tontas imágenes que teníamos para emergencias – Sam…lo que hiciste fue muy lindo creo que fue la mejor mentira que dijiste hasta ahora.

- Gracias pero no mentía.

- Espera… ¿es enserio?...nunca has besado a nadie, vaya eso me sorprende…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque siempre me has parecido…salvaje.

Ella sonrió.

- Lo soy es solo que quiero que sea con alguien especial…será mejor que vaya a pedirle disculpas a Freddie.

- Bien.

**SAM POV**

Salí del departamento de Carly, solo para ir a pedirle disculpas a ese idiota, entre en el suyo respire hondo y me prepare para darle unas disculpas después de todo el era…er..a…mi a…migo…¡rayos hasta me cuesta decirlo solo en pensamiento! Pero lo era…de una forma un tanto extraña.

Lo encontré sentado en la salida de emergencia viendo la ciudad, Carly tenía razón estaba muy lastimado.

- Hey… ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte.

- Hey…no mal…amm se lo que dijiste en el show y me sorprendió mucho que sea verdad eso ¿lo es no? – dijo Freddie.

- ¿Enserio? Pues…si lo es, nunca lo he hecho - me senté en la ventana – como sea yo solo quería disculparme contigo por hacerte sentir mal, también por haber mandado tu celular a Acapulco, poner un calcetín rojo en tu ropa blanca y…por todo lo que te he hecho, lo siento.

- Te perdono Sam, ¿eso quiere decir que dejaras de hacerme la vida miserable?

- Claro que no.

- Lo sé era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…solo hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué yo?

- Pues…porque eres una víctima fácil y tienes ese don de ser molestable.

- ¿Y Carly?

- ¡¿Qué?! – me altere – ni de sueños Benson, yo a ella jamás…entiende JAMAS le haría algo…como sea ese no es el tema.

- Como digas…en si no importa solo quiero esperar a que cuando sucede ese primer beso sea con alguien ¿especial? Supongo.

- También creo eso, aunque a veces ya sabes es como si todos esperaran a que eso ya haya sucedido y sino te miran como si fueras un bicho raro, no importa…será mejor que me vaya a continuar el show. ¿Vienes?

- En un momento.

Después de esa conversación un tanto extraña con Freddie, volví con Carly a contarle lo sucedido y ahí estaba ella sentada en uno de los pufs esperándome y jugando con un yoyo, no le dije nada solo me dirigí directo a atacar las albóndigas.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? – cuestiono.

- Mm…crew quw mm mwal – respondí con la boca llena.

- ¡Sam! Deja de comer y cuéntame que paso.

Trague.

- Bueno, me disculpe – me senté a su lado – y le dije que es verdad que yo…nunca había besado a nadie, aun me cuesta aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es patético, si a ti te sorprendió imagínate como me siento yo…no me gusta tener que vivir con una parte ñoña en mi.

- ¿Te refieres a que no haber dado tu primer beso, es ñoño?

- Si…y eso me afecta – suspire.

Carly me miro pensante, al parecer tenía algo que decirme pero no sabía cómo; le devolví la mirada alentándola a que me lo diga por favor a ella jamás la lastimaría, así diga algo que suene totalmente estúpido.

- Y si…bueno creo que como somos mejores amigas, podríamos….be…ya sabes.

- Que deberíamos besarnos. ¡Carly! Es una locura.

- Pero así te sentirías mejor Sam, además solo será un beso y ya. No afectara en nada nuestra amistad.

- Bueno…en eso tienes razón pero…

- Eres mi mejor amiga solo quiero que te sientas bien contigo misma. Y tú misma dijiste que querías que fuera con alguien especial, lo soy para ti ¿cierto?

- Claro que lo eres, tú misma lo dijiste somos las mejores amigas…y bueno no es mala idea, de acuerdo – acepte asintiendo. Ella me miro como esperando a que me acercara.

Y lo hice

Me acerque, sentí su respiración chocando con la mía, mi cuerpo de pronto se relajo sintiendo una descarga inentendible; para luego unir mis labios con los de Carly….sus labios eran suaves y su brillo era sabor fresa espere que ella iniciara el beso en cuanto lo hizo me di cuenta que el beso se sentía….increíble, aunque eso era algo que nunca aceptaría…no paso mucho tiempo y luego nos separamos.

- Eso fue…- empezó Carly.

- Lindo…- concluí.

- Si…- ella se aclaro la garganta – bien, debemos terminar el show.

- Claro.

- Sam…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Mejor?

- Bastante – respondí con toda sinceridad

- ¡Ahora que comience la guerra de albóndigas! – anuncio Freddie, entrando al estudio pero no tuvo respuesta - ¿paso algo?

Carly y yo compartimos una mirada de complicidad y ella respondió…

- No…es solo que Sam se comió todas las albóndigas…

**N/A.- Y hasta aquí….llego el capitulo no lo podía hacer mas meloso o intenso jeje solo es el principio pero les prometo que el siguiente será muy divertido, ¿no creen que ver a Freddie histérico por el beso será algo épico? Espero que hayan aprendido algo….nah no lo hicieron! Pero se agradece de todo corazón si dejan rewievs, por favor...**


	2. Creo Que Se Dieron Un Beso

**N/A.- ¿Listos para ver a Freddie histérico? Sin duda yo soy muy cruel…**

**Disclaimer.- Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.**

**Capítulo 2 "Creo Que Se Dieron Un Beso"**

**FREDDIE POV**

Carly y Sam reían pasando de un lado al otro mientras hacíamos el show al cual solo le faltaban unos minutos para que terminará, y para ello Carly menciono el comercial de la manta luego de eso Sam, con el control de efectos, puso el comercial que nosotros habíamos parodiado sobre ello; cambiando el nombre de la manta por "el costal".

En si nos habíamos divertido haciendo tal comercial, como sea…cuando acabo ya casi era hora de cortar transmisión.

- Y…últimamente hemos estado pensando mucho en…- comenzó diciendo Carly. Entonces Sam y ella sacaron un maíz cada una.

- ¡Vegetales! – dijeron ambas al unísono.

- Los niños no comen muchos vegetales – volvió a hablar Carly.

- Así que daremos el ejemplo – dijo completando Sam, ambas mordieron el maíz pero…en cuanto mi agresiva amiga rubia lo hizo, se quejó como si hubiera mordido algo cortante.

- ¡¿Qué paso?! – Grito alterada Carly…a veces me da pensar que se preocupa excesivamente por Sam; sin embargo ese no era el punto ya que a la rubia loca se le había caído un diente – pero que...horror se te cayó un diente.

Sam simplemente reacciono a su manera.

- Ven lo que pasa por comer vegetales – dijo mostrando su diente ante la cámara.

...

- Grrr…¡Auch! Grr…- oía gruñir y quejarse a la vez a Sam mientras intentaba comerse un maíz sin mucho éxito.

Carly yo la veíamos muy preocupados en especial mi amiga castaña.

- ¡Ya basta! – la regaño Carly.

- ¡No, tengo hambre! – respondió Sam.

- Pero se te acaba de caer un diente – recalque.

- Ay…no es para tanto es normal que los dientes se caigan.

- Si a los 9 años.

- O a los 90.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto no vas a ver al dentista? – cuestiono Carly.

- Desde hace 2…12 años…- respondió Sam...Con el mayor cinismo.

- Se supone que debes ir al dentista cada 6 meses – la regaño de nuevo Carly, pero eso no servía de nada.

- Si claro, lo agregare a mi lista de cosas que jamás pasaran – contesto nuevamente.

En si esto era algo gracioso…de alguna forma, hubiera podido seguir escuchando las respuestas cínicas de Sam de no ser porque Spencer entro preguntando algo sobre sus camisas y luego menciono que mañana iba a prisión…no era algo demasiado novedoso tomando en cuenta que no se comporta como un adulto, por suerte solo dijo que era porque estaba enseñándoles arte a los presos.

- Oigan Sam se está comiendo mi maíz y ese era el último – se quejó Spencer.

- ¡No! Ya no lo hará – hablo Carly quitándole el maíz de las manos a Sam – y mañana te voy a llevar al dentista… ¡oh rayos no puedo!

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

- Debo trabajar en un proyecto con Gibby para la clase de ciencias.

- ¿Con Gibby? – volví a preguntar, esta vez intrigado ya que normalmente su compañera de proyectos escolares es Sam.

- Si así es, ya que Sam siempre se queja cuando la obligo a cooperar.

- Es que no me gusta trabajar...o pensar cosas que tengan sentido – se excusó la rubia.

- Como sea… ¿puedes llevarla tú? ¡Por favor Freddie!

- Am…nop.

- ¿P-porque no?

- Porque es Sam… ¡olvídalo! Yo no puedo controlarla tan bien como tú, es decir…¿y si quiera morderle o sacarle el dedo al dentista? ¡No pienso hacerme responsable de sus actos salvajes o de canibalismo!

- Freddie… ¡por favor! Anda yo hablare con ella para que se comporte ¿por mí?

- No digas eso…

- ¿Por mí? – repitió…estaba seguro que me arrepentiría de esto el resto de mi vida.

- ¡Argh! ¡Está bien! – acepte ya molesto de la situación y petición.

Lleve a Sam al dentista… ¡¿Qué más podía hacer?! Ella simplemente no hablo mucho durante el camino la verdad es que a veces teníamos nuestros momentos pacíficos, no duraban mucho pero al menos si se podría decir que no nos llevábamos tan mal después de todo ella es mi amiga si…de alguna forma le tengo cariño algo torcido pero total es cariño amistoso.

- Hola Sam…pasa, tu amiga Carly me llamo y dijo que no has venido en mucho tiempo – hablo la asistente dental mientras nos hacía pasar y acomodaba a Sam en la silla esa que usan los dentistas.

- Si como sea, que esto sea rápido…- dijo ella mientras veía como le ponían una especie de babero – ¿comeré costillas? – pregunto sonriendo.

La asistente soltó una risa y luego de eso el dentista entro.

- ¿Cómo estas Sam? – cuestiono.

- No mal.

- Bueno te dejo, sigue rubia – exprese.

- Y tú sigue castaño y tonto.

- Lo que tú digas.

Dicho ello salí del consultorio, estaba decidido a dejar a Sam en manos del dentista pero en cuando oi unos ruidos extraños, rápidamente volví y me topé con la sorpresa de que ella los tenia al dentista y a la asistente amenazados con uno de los aparatos odontológicos...

No tienen idea de lo mucho que tuve que hacer para que ella lograra calmarse.

...

- Wow ahora si tienes una sonrisa decente – dije en tono de burla viendo la sonrisa de Sam, en si había mejorado bastante.

- Bueno reemplace el diente faltante y tape 3 caries, el efecto del óxido de nitrógeno no tardara en pasar hasta mientras los dejare solos – dijo el dentista para luego salir seguido de su asistente.

Me traje una silla para ver más de cerca a Sam y reírme de las locuras que sé que diría por estar toda sedada.

- Mmm…estas borroso – dijo casi riéndose – borroso y guapo chico.

Sonreí.

- Así que por fin aceptas que soy guapo – mencione era la única vez que podría decir algo así sin que pierda mi descendencia en el intento – y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Oh…muy bien anda salgamos de aquí…tengo que ir al dentista…- hablo ella haciendo unos gestos muy raros y a la vez graciosos.

Reí.

- Estas en el dentista – respondí

- Woow ¿enserio? ¡Qué velocidad!

- Jaja Sam…oye…

- Espera…mm no está.

- No esta ¿Qué?

- Mi pulgar – dijo mirando su mano he intentado ubicarlo.

Volví a reír esta situación en verdad era muy graciosa. Suspire aun entre risas para luego tomar su mano e indicarle que su pulgar estaba ahí, ella continuo matándose de risa tanto que me contagio.

- Hey… ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto poniéndose seria de la nada.

- Jaja ¡Tu Sam! Oye estas así porque te pusieron óxido de nitrógeno, en otras palabras gas de la risa es que…- me interrumpió.

- Oh…entonces…ven aquí…vamos acércate.

La vi con algo de miedo pero al final acepte, me acerque a ella.

- ¿Qué Sam?

- Mmm quiero contarte un secreto… ¿sabes? Me gusta el pollo frito.

- Sam…- nuevamente solté una risa – que te guste el pollo frito no es ningún secreto.

- Mm…ya lo sé, es solo que no quiero contarte mi verdadero secreto.

En síntesis toda esta situación por alguna razón me dio algo de mala espina, en fin trate de ignorar ese maldito presentimiento y alenté a Sam para que me dijera su gran secreto…después de todo… ¿no podía ser tan grave o sí?

- Mm… ¿recuerdas a Carly? – pregunto tontamente.

- Si claro que la recuerdo. ¿Qué paso con ella?

- Mmm…jeje…bueno yo…la bese…- soltó sin previo.

Ante esa confesión me quede… ¡estupefacto! ¡¿Cómo demonios era posible?!

- ¿Qué? – pregunte involuntariamente aun si poder creerlo.

Sam acerco más su boca a mi oído.

- Carly y yo nos besamos…ya sabes muak…muak – repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez haciendo sonidos de besos demasiado extraños.

Mi primera reacción ante esto…fue estallar.

- ¡TU Y CARLY SE BESARON! – chille.

- Shh….- me chito ella – no le digas a Freddie.

¿Y a que rayos se refería con que no me diga a mismo? ¡Si me acaba de decir algo demasiado importante!

Yo...simplemente no podía creer esto…¡no podía creerlo de ninguna forma! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Porque? ¿Para qué? Comenzaba a darme migraña y de las fuertes.

Llegamos al departamento de Carly sin hablar del tema, no tocamos absolutamente nada de nada solo subimos al estúpido autobús y volvimos al Bushwell…y lo peor de todo aun me dolía la cabeza.

- Grawis tor evarme al entita – dijo Sam, aunque la verdad no le entendí ni la primera palabra.

- ¿Eh? – respondí mirándola confundida.

Ella se quitó el algodón que traía puesto.

- Gracias por llevarme al dentista – respondió esta vez entregándome el algodón usado en sus muelas, típico de ella.

- El dentista dijo que no puedes comer nada en 3 horas – hable intentado tenerla en sus intenciones de comenzar a merodear el refrigerador.

- Tranquilo…no lo sabrá será nuestro secreto – ironizo.

- Si y temo que no será nuestro único secreto – murmure.

- Como sea aquí no hay nada para comer – comento casi disponiéndose a salir.

- Oye…espera..¿no recuerdas nada de lo paso en el dentista?

- Amm nop…lo tengo borroso como toda la secundaria.

- Hola chicos ya volví de la presión…mm ¿Por qué no me sorprende verlos aquí? – entro diciendo Spencer y entonces Sam aprovecho para salir.

Suspire…pero de nada servía ya que mi cabeza solo comenzaba a generar más y más fatiga emocional.

- ¿Y Carly? – cuestiono Spencer.

- No lo sé, seguramente debe seguir haciendo su proyecto con Gibby… ¿y cómo te fue en la prisión?

- Pues no mal mi querido amigo Freddo, pero uno de mis estudiantes intento…- lo interrumpí…ese maldito secreto me estaba matando.

- ¡CARLY Y SAM SE BESARON! – grite de la nada, a lo cual Spencer me miro muy asustado y a la vez asombrado.

- ¿Eh? Pero… ¿Qué dices?

- El dentista le puso a Sam oxido de nitrógeno más conocido como gas de la risa…y ella estaba toda borracha asi que luego dijo "bese a Carly".

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Dame los detalles!

- ¡Spencer! Es tu hermana no vas a…como sea no los tengo ya que después de eso susurro "no le digas a Freddie"

- ¿Por qué dijo que no te dijeras a ti mismo?

- ¡No tengo idea! Seguro fue ese estúpido gas, ahora se un horrible secreto que no debería saber y ella no sabe que lo se tampoco…¿y porque rayos no quiere que sepa?

- Oye…Freddie tranquilo. Mira es coherente que ella no quiera que sepas ya que amm bueno de cierta forma… ¿no crees que heriría tus sentimientos por Carly?

- Tienes razón pero, ¿puedes creer que ellas hayan hecho eso y que no me dijeran? Se supone que son mis 2 mejores amigas.

- Bueno…aún queda la posibilidad de que eso no haya pasado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues…ese gas de la risa provoca que digas cosas muy locas.

- Bueno…quizás además Sam dijo haber perdido su pulgar por un momento.

- ¿Enserio?

- No…pero…estoy confundido.

- Ya no lo estés Freddo, seguramente no se besaron y así hubiera sido tendría que tener muy vigilada a Sam.

- ¡Spencer! En si puede que tengas razón, además si así hubiera sido…Carly me lo hubiera contado… ¡por favor son mejores amigas! Dudo que hayan hecho algo así y dudo que jueguen…para el otro equipo.

- Como te dije Freddie posiblemente fue ese gas pero respondiendo a esa tu teoría a veces no es que jueguen para el otro equipo a veces es el simple fenómeno de la vida llamado "amor"

Le lance una mirada asesina a Spencer.

- Bueno ya…ahora ¿te cuento mi día en la prisión?

- No – respondí para luego salir del departamento.

* * *

- _Me encanta el tono de tu piel… ¿Por qué lo elegiste a "el"? Tú…me embarras miel…_

Esa era la letra de la canción que cantaba mientras limpiaba el equipo de sonido, al menos eso me mantenía distraído pero…aun así tan solo habían pasado 2 días desde que escuche aquella boba confesión y en parte aún seguía molesto, confundido y angustiado a la vez.

De repente sentí aire comprimido en mi oído.

- ¡AHH! – me sobresalte.

Carly solo rio divertidamente.

- Tranquilo es que estabas muy distraído y no me oías… ¿Cómo le fue a Sam en el dentista? – pregunto ella jugando con los cables que deje en la mesa.

- Pues no mal, mordió 4 veces al doctor y tal vez pierda parte del dedo.

- Eso era de esperarse.

- Si pero…después el dentista le aplico un gas de la risa – vi como ella me vio algo confundida – es un gas que te ponen como anestesia pero que te deja como borracho.

- Jaja debió ser muy divertido para ti ver a Sam borracha.

- Algo…sin embargo ella dijo cosas muy locas, por ejemplo no paraba de reírse luego me pregunto que era tan gracioso, le explique la situación…ah y también perdió su pulgar…

- Jaja enserio ¿Por qué no la grabaste? Hubiera sido muy material para iCarly. ¿Dijo algo más?

- Amm…bueno si…jeje veras ella dijo…- estaba divagando no sabía cómo soltar esto…pero debía preguntárselo a Carly al menos ella no intentaría matarme.

- Luego ¿Qué?

- Ella dijo que te beso…- lo solté…sin más ni menos, mire a Carly esperando su reacción pero ella continuaba jugando con los cables de la mesa y ni siquiera levanto su mirada hacia mí.

- Entonces… ¿perdió su pulgar? – pregunto Carly fingiendo demencia…pero ¡Porque! Rayos…eso no podía ser cierto.

- Y…ella dijo que se habían besado…ustedes dos las mejores amigas… ¡chicas! – recalque comenzando a molestarme.

- Ah…ya voy Spencer.

- Yo no oí a Spencer, además está en la prisión de maestro.

- Jeje...si pues…- comenzó divagando y luego intento oír pero no se lo permitiría la detuve la agarre fuerte para que no se escape… ¡ah no! No haría lo mismo que hace la loca rubia de su mejor amiga cuando se encuentra en situaciones como esta.

Ambos terminamos en el piso del estudio de iCarly, yo me encontraba encima de ella pero este no era el momento para alegrarse por algo así.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte? – pregunto sorprendida, al darse cuenta de que ahora si podía vencerla fácilmente.

- Cuando se me engroso la voz…oye… ¿lo que dijo Sam es verdad?

- Amm…si…- admitió por fin resignada.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y yo no dejaba de mirarla con una cara de enorme asombro.

- ¡No me mires de esa forma! – me grito – Freddie escúchame sucedió hace ya un tiempo, ella había vuelto de disculparse contigo por decir que nunca habías besado a nadie…estaba muy triste y entonces…sucedió pero fue para que ella dejara de sentirse como ñoña de cierta manera.

- Entonces… ¡Si es cierto! Tu…ustedes… ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso…?

- ¡Claro que no Freddie! Deja de pensar cosas que no son. Solo sucedió una vez y no fue nada romántico o algo por el estilo.

- No puedo creerlo…yo no…. ¿porque no me lo dijeron?

- ¿Enserio quieres saberlo? ¡Que no es obvio! Freddie…yo sabía que esto te molestaría al saber que Sam habría logrado lo que tu estas intentado desde hace mucho.

- ¡Tú misma lo dijiste!

- Freddie…

- Pero…no solo es eso lo que me molesta sino que ustedes son mis 2 mejores amigas y que me hayan ocultado algo asi, no las iba a juzgar por…

- ¡Te de dije que dejes de pensar cosas que no son! Solo fue un beso amistoso para que Sam se sintiera mejor, la bese por ser buena amiga.

Suspire.

- Bien…

- No te oyes muy convencido…- saco su celular, lo que quería hace no era buena idea – llamare a Sam para que ella también te explique esto y te calmes de una buena vez.

- ¡OH NO! – Grite quitándole el teléfono – si ella se entera de que yo le se me pateara lugares que no ser pateados.

- ¡Freddie!

- ¡Carly! ¡¿Quieres verme bajo 3 metros bajo tierra?!

- ¡Ella no hará eso! ¡Ya dámelo!

Me quito el celular de mis manos esto no sería para nada bueno, vi como Carly salio del estudio mientras le decía algo a Sam sobre un helado sabor tocino y que debía de venir cuanto antes…esto no sería para nada bueno….

Decidí ir a mi departamento tal vez…a vomitar, pero más que nada a tener listo mi testamento porque estaba completamente seguro que quizás no salga con vida de este asunto. ¡¿Por qué demonios tuvo que confesarme ese horrible secreto?! ¡No puedo creer que ellas hayan intimado de esa forma! ¡No que solo eran amigas! Aun asi Carly ya me había repetido como 2 veces que solo fue un beso amistoso, pero…¡por favor! Soy un adolescente y las teorías que se comenzaban a armar en mi cabeza no eran para nada buenas.

La verdad es que si…entiendo que Sam se haya sentido mal por no haber besado a nadie, pero Carly no tenía por qué ofrecerle sus labios y Sam con gusto aceptarlos.

¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez estoy pensando cosas que no son!

En fin, luego de una hora volví al departamento de mi amiga castaña y cuanto entre vi que Sam ya había llegado y en cuanto me vio quiso matarme.

- ¡A ti que demonios te importa bobo! – grito mientras corría hacia mí y me levantaba para depositarme en el sofá con toda su fuerza bruta - ¡Que clases de estupideces hormonales estás pensando sobre Carly y yo!

- Y-yo…n-nada….- tartamudee…tal vez esas serian mis últimas palabras.

- ¡Sam cálmate! Lo único que te dije fue que Freddie se había enterado de…lo del beso… ¡no que está pensando cosas….hor…monales! ¿Al menos sabes qué significa eso? – la regaño Carly.

- Lo se Carls…pero… ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? – pregunto Sam a su mejor amiga.

Al parecer aquí empezaría otra típica pelea entre ambas.

- ¡Yo no se lo dije! ¡Fuiste tú! – respondido Carly ya casi tan histérica como yo…aunque…en esta situación nadie estaba más histérico que yo en si me sentía frustrado de tantas maneras.

- ¡¿Qué?! Espera…yo nunca le dije absolutamente nada.

- ¡Lo hiciste! – Hable por fin – cuando estabas borracha por ese gas de la risa – complete, poniéndome de pie - ¡Estoy molesto! – grite, ambas simplemente me miraron con asombro en si yo casi nunca me molestaba – No puedo creer que mis 2 mejores amigas hayan…intimado de alguna forma y no me lo hayan contado se supone que los 3 somos amigos y si ustedes…bueno son ya…saben.

- Espera… ¡¿Qué?! Ya te lo dije Freddie no es nada de lo que estás pensando solo fue un beso amistoso – dijo Carly.

- Es cierto Freddifer, además ¿Por qué debería contarte algo como eso? – cuestiono Sam.

- ¡Porque Carly es de mi interés! Y saber que su mejor amiga…mujer…haya logrado algo como eso…. ¡me pone mal!

- Si enserio debió dolerte el saber que mamá puso sus labios en los de Carly y tu no… – volvió a hablar Sam pero esta vez sonando burlona.

¡Era una fastidiosa!

- ¡Sam! El pobre de Freddie ya está muy pero muy histérico quieres dejar de molestarlo por un momento…además ambas sabemos que ese beso no significo nada – rápidamente corrigió Carly.

- Si ya lo sé – expreso resignada Sam.

Estaba por abrir la boca para hablar pero no me dio tiempo ya que de la escultura de pantalones que Spence había traído hasta acá, salieron unos presos...y eso era increíblemente malo…mi suerte no podía estar peor.

Los 2 tipos nos miraron como esperando que reaccionáramos.

- Hola…- nos saludaron.

- ¿Hola? ¿U-ustedes estaban en los pantalones? – pregunto Carly con algo de miedo.

- Así es – respondió uno de ellos.

- Entenderán que tendremos que llamar a la policía – hable yo, en si una parte mia sabía que no debía decir algo así.

- Se…eso creo – dijo nuevamente uno de los presos - ¿tienen cinta adhesiva?

No sé qué rayos paso pero de repente, aparecimos Carly, Sam y yo pegados a tres sillas y envueltos completamente en cinta adhesiva ¿esto podía ser peor?

- ¿Por qué…le dijiste donde estaba la cinta? – pregunto irónicamente a Carly.

- Mm…no lo sé, nada más intente ser amable – respondió ella.

- See…vaya que lo fuiste – aumento Sam.

- Amm…además fue culpa de Freddie, cuando ves a un preso escapar no le dices que llamaras a la policía.

- Como sea…esta cinta adhesiva es muy fuerte – hablo Sam intentando librarse.

- Es inútil Sam – dijo Carly.

- Si claro pero no se preocupen chicas, pronto seremos libres y les dará la espalda para que puedan besarse de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que besaría a Carly nada más que para que tú y tus hormonas de bobo sean felices? – pregunto con sarcasmo la rubia.

- ¡Yo no me refería a eso! – grite alterado, pero vi como Carly y Sam compartieron una mirada de disculpa.

Sam suspiro.

- Ya cálmate Fredtonto prometemos que se acabaron los secretos – comenzó diciendo ella.

- Así es nunca más, desde ahora nos contaremos todo entre todos – continuo la castaña.

- Sip…excepto cuando haga cosas ilegales eso es solo cosa mía.

- ¡Sam!

- Esta bien, también les contare sobre eso.

- ¿De acuerdo Freddie?

Las mire a cada una un poco dudoso.

- ¿Me contaran todo? – cuestione.

- Claro – dijeron al unísono.

- Bien… ¿y cuánto duro? – volví a cuestionar mirándolas seriamente y temiendo por lo que Sam podría hacerme aunque agradecía en parte de que esta estúpida cinta la tuviera inmovilizada.

- Amm…pues no lo sé…como ¿7 segundos? – menciono Sam mirando a Carly en forma de duda.

- 7…8…no estoy muy segura – afirmo ella.

- Ah…y… ¿fue divertido? – pregunte nuevamente algo nervioso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se sobresaltó Sam – Freddo no empieces con…

- No estoy siendo mal pensado Sam – suspire – solo quiero saber si… ¿les gusto?

Ambas se miraron con demasiada confusión pude notarlo claramente después de todo… ¡yo me encontraba en medio de las dos! En fin, creo que una de ellas iba a responderme pero…

- ¡Carly donde está mi banjo! – grito Spencer, entrando de repente.

- A lado de tu robot…pero…

- ¡Ah sí!

- ¿Por qué necesitas tu banjo de repente? – pregunto Sam.

- Porque conocí a una chica que le encanta la música de banjo. ¡Adiós! – dijo tan rápido que apenas logre entenderlo, luego de eso salió igual de rápido.

Eso sí era extraño…

- Oigan…tenemos que salir de esta – expreso Carly recobrando la compostura – a la de 3.

- 1…2…- comencé contando.

- ¡3! – dijimos al unísono.

Pero…no funciono nos caímos de espaldas y no era una situación bastante comoda y a como diera lugar ya había perdido mi oportunidad de sacarles algo de información detallada sobre aquel asunto del beso…en fin, creo que lo mejor seria olvidarlo después de todo…No creo que ese suceso haya significado algo, o haya desencadenado algún sentimiento amoroso en alguna de las dos ¿verdad?

Las conocía bastante bien y ninguna iba por el otro lado de la acera, aunque como dijo Spencer a veces puede que sea el fenómeno llamado "amor", sin embargo… ¿tal vez este podría ser el caso?

**N/A.- Todo el cap estuvo narrado por Freddie, porque? Me parecio divertido después de todo él era quien debía describir la extraña situación que estaba viviendo y el "horrible" secreto que le confeso una Sam borracha xD. Tengo que ser sincera me divertí escribiendo este capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado también.**

**Bueno ya saben, si le gusto review! Si no les gusto también review! Y si la verdad te vale madre igual review! Como siempre agradezco a cada una de esas personas que leen mis retorcidas historias enserio lectores muchísimas gracias. **

**Aun no sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo ya que estoy trabajando arreglando unas cosas del próximo cap de mi otro fi casi que quizás tarde un poquito jeje, en fin Megan se despide cuídense! :D**

**PD: Tengo que aceptar que fue uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito xD.**


	3. ¡Ay Por Dios!

**N/A.- Hi aquí la loca de Megan…no tenga que decir más que estuvo divertido y a la vez estresante escribir esto xD.**

**Disclaimer.- Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Capítulo 3 "¡Ay Por Dios!"**

**SAM POV**

**- **¿Listos? – pregunto Carly.

Yo solo sonríe estaba lista para derrotar al idiota de Freddie.

- Ya es hora Benson, terminemos esto – hable sentándome en la silla preparada para acabarlo.

- Un segundo – pidió el y como si fuera la gran cosa se remango las mangas de su playera mostrando sus ejercitados brazos… ¡como si alguien le importara! Quiera o no de cualquier forma lo vencería.

- Me estoy aburriendooo….- mencione solo para fastidiarlo.

- Siéntate de una vez – le ordeno Carly, a lo cual el obedeció.

Ambos estábamos en posición para jugar vencidas. Carly dio la señal y comenzamos; la verdad todo esto era tan común era más que obvio que yo podía ganarle a ese tonto.

- ¿Listo?

- Síp.

- ¿Lista?

- Dale.

- Y… ¡ahora! – anuncio Carly.

Sin embargo mi concentración no se encontraba en el juego sino más bien en otra cosa o mejor dicho alguien…y me odiaba a mí misma por sentirme así, ni siquiera podía describir cómo demonios me sentía era un sentimiento tan pero tan asfixiante y a la vez adictivo…

En fin…vencerlo fue fácil como siempre, solo que por una maldita razón tarde demasiado en hacerlo caer…me sentía tan patética.

- ¿Cuánto dure? – pregunto el tonto.

- 3.2 segundos – respondió mi amiga castaña.

- ¡SII! ¡Nunca habías tardado tanto en vencerme Sam!¡Uaau! – festejo. Era un completo bobo.

- Sí que gran logro – exprese con sarcasmo, y luego me regañe internamente por distraerme con tonterías sin sentido que últimamente vagan por mi torpe cabeza.

Como sea, comencé a restarle importancia en cuanto Brad llego…aunque también rezaba en mi interior de que tenga turrones.

- Hola Brad – saludamos todos al unísono, incluido Gibby.

- Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal? – respondió el.

- Todo bien, ¿te está gustando Ridgeway? - cuestiono Carly.

- Si algo y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kurt en iCarly? – hablo Brad.

- Amm…- divague junto con mi mejor amiga.

- Pues…Kurt ya no está en iCarly – menciono Carly.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar. A este chico sí que le gustaba hacer preguntas.

- Es solo que el no supo ser…el indicado…

- ¡Era peligrosamente tonto! – hablo de repente Freddie.

Carly yo tuvimos que apoyar lo dicho.

- Bueno si todavía buscan personal yo estoy disponible – informo.

- Genial… ¿todavía haces turrones? – cuestione sugerentemente, de hecho mi estómago comenzaba a exigirme algo de comida.

- Claro, es más…- rebusco unas cosas en su mochila - ¡aquí tienen! – dijo entregando un taper lleno de turrones.

Todos nos acercamos a tomar uno, bueno yo tome como 3 o 4…en mi mano porque en mi boca ya estaban como 2. Como sea estas ricuras debían ser preparadas seguidamente.

- Mmm…delicioso. Brad tienes que preparar muchos de estos para el cierre – dijo Fredtonto.

- ¿Qué es el encierre?

- Pues una vez al año en Ridgeway nos quedamos una noche haciendo trabajos y proyectos para el semestre, es bastante divertido – expreso Carly.

- Lo es…excepto cuando de te quedas dormido y… ¡Sam te dibuja cosas en la frente! – grito Gibby, según mi parecer sonando como un mediocre.

- Ya olvídalo – hable.

- ¡No puedo! Tomaste fotos y ella vivirán en internet. ¡Para siempre!

- No es tan malo.

- ¿A no? ¡Lee los comentarios!

- Sip…y el dibujo se parecía mucho según yo – soltó de la nada Carly. La mire ofendida se supone que ella apoya mi creatividad, sea bueno o malo debería apoyarla – no me mires así, te pasaste con ese dibujo.

- Ya lo sé – respondí sínicamente, era algo típico en mí.

* * *

- Ahora…fíjense muy bien en nosotras – decía Carly. Ella y yo nos encontrábamos haciendo iCarly un viernes normal, estábamos en un segmento donde hacíamos acercamientos de cámara en nosotras y luego volvíamos a Gibby.

- Vuelvan a Gibby – ordene y la cámara volvió hacia él.

- Nosotras.

- Gibby.

- ¡Él tiene ensalada de atún en la manos! – anuncio Carly. Entonces Gibby mostro la bola de atún que tenía en las manos.

- Ahora fíjense arriba…

- O abajo…

- Piensa en queso…

- Deja de pensar en queso…

- Tu webshow no es tan bueno como este webshow.

- Pero tu webshow puede oler como este webshow. Si tu cuentas con un Gibby ponlo a sostener un kilo de ensalada de atún.

- Estoy en una vaca – expreso Gibby finalmente para terminar con el segmento.

- Genial…ahora para concluir el show, queremos presentar a la última adquisición de iCarly – menciono Carly.

- El prepara turrones y nos ayuda sin cobrar…él es…

- ¡BRAD! – dijimos al unísono mientras saltábamos como locas por el estudio.

Era hora de despedirnos, como siempre lo haríamos con estilo. Diciendo tonterías y he informando a los fans que nunca iban a aprender nada inteligente en el show pero aun asi no podían dejar de verlo, era una cruel realidad.

- Y…estamos fuera – anuncio Frediffer – estuvo genial chicas, me gusto la improvisación.

- Increíble show pero… ¿lo hice bien? – cuestiono Brad.

- Claro estuviste muy bien – dijo Carly.

- Usted señor es un excelente asistente técnico – exprese halagando a Brad…¿y porque no? El chico me caí bastante bien, se veía confiable además de que hacia feliz a mi estómago a pesar de que otra persona le causaba daño colateral de mariposas alborotadas…y ahí me tienen pensando tonterías de nuevo.

- Parece que le agradas a Sam y eso es bastante raro, normalmente ella solo insulta y después muerde. Por cierto deberías ir a mi casa a trabajar en nuestro proyecto especial – dijo Freddie.

- Esta bien déjame ir por mis cosas – hablo Brad.

- ¿Cuál es su proyecto? – pregunte intrigada.

- Una aplicación se llama "El Caranimo" – respondió nuestro nuevo asistente – te pones frente a la cámara de la perapad y te dice cuál es tu estado de ánimo.

- Eso es grandioso – dije sorprendida - oigan, ¿puedo trabajar con ustedes en su proyecto? – pregunte de repente.

Lo sé, sé que dijera eso sin previo sonaría demasiado extraño…pero… ¡rayos! ¡Necesitaba distraerme con cualquier tontería!

- ¿Estas preguntando si puedes ayudar con un proyecto de la escuela? – cuestiono Freddie, viéndome sorprendido…no lo culpo hasta yo estaba sorprendida.

- Sip… ¿Por qué no? Suena muy interesante – respondí tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

Freddie me miro extrañado para luego tocarme el hombro. Supongo que quería comprobar que era yo en mis 5 sentidos.

- Se siente como Sam – comento.

Carly se acercó a mí para olfatearme, de acuerdo, digamos que su cercanía no me agrado para nada pero tampoco me desagrado.

- Huele como Sam – expreso. En si… ¿Cómo es que Carly sabía cuál era mi aroma? Supongo que en tantos años de amistad ella lo habría memorizado.

- ¡Bien! Puedes ayudarnos con el proyecto – dijo finalmente Freddie para salir del estudio – vámonos Brad.

- Hice turrones así que supongo que no tendrán hambre – comento Brad imitando a Freddie.

- Mm…turrones – murmure mientras también me disponía a salir, sin embargo Carly no me lo permitió.

- ¿A qué se debe tu actitud? – Pregunto poniendo una cara seria – te pedí hacer un proyecto conmigo y te negaste. Y ahora de repente te unes a Freddie y a Brad. ¿Qué traes entre manos Puckett?

- Nada…es solo que me pareció interesante eso de la aplicación – conteste.

- ¿Segura?

- Si.

- Bueno…en ese caso creo que…- la interrumpi.

- ¡Adiós Carls mi estómago exige turrones! – anuncie casi escapando del estudio.

- ¡Sam! ¡Porque me interrump...! ¡Argh, olvídalo! – fue lo único que alcance a oir diciendo a Carly.

* * *

**CARLY POV**

Entraba a mi apartamento como de costumbre después haber ido a hablar con Gibby sobre nuestro proyecto para la noche del encierre. Vi a mi hermano haciendo algo con un extinguidor supuse que era porque la estación de bomberos ya nos había notificado sobre nuestro límite de llamadas.

- Hola adulto – salude.

- Hola niña – respondió – que no ibas a salir con Sam.

- Si pero ella está viendo una película con Freddie y Brad.

- Espera… ¿Sam convive con hombres? ¿Qué eso no es raro?

- Mmm…bueno se ha estado comportando extraño últimamente…- suspire – Spencer, Gibby y yo haremos un proyecto donde someteremos a un sujeto a diferentes estímulos quería saber si podrías ayudarnos con eso. Es este sábado.

- Pues…mm no se los sábados son los días cuando la abuela de Calceto y yo vemos "Sabadeando" y…

- Hay por favor.

- Bien.

- Gracias.

Luego de eso Spencer intento mostrarme cómo usar el extinguidor, y definitivamente no fue buena idea.

* * *

_- ATENCION ESTUDIANTES: YA SON LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE ASI QUE LAS PUERTAS DEL ESTABLECIMIENTO HAN QUEDADO CERRADAS, SUERTE CON TODOS SUS PROYECTOS ESCOLARES…Y UNA PEQUEÑA ADVERTENCIA SI SE QUEDAN DORMIDOS ESTA INSTITUCION NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE POR CUALQUIER DIBUJO QUE SAM PUCKETT PUEDA REALIZAR EN SUS ROSTROS, ESTUDIEN MUCHO Y PROSPEREN._

Esas habían sido las palabras del Director Franklin, la verdad no me sorprendería que Sam haga una de sus tantas travesuras; sin embargo lo dudaba ya que ella se había estado portando extremadamente tierna y buena con todos…bueno…normalmente ella era más salvaje, sarcástica y gruñona pero…últimamente se había alejado bastante de mí, como si ya no le gustara pasar tiempo conmigo. Ahora pasaba las tardes con Freddie y con Brad, lo cual era demasiado bobo ya que ella odiaba a Freddie…en realidad no era un sentimiento de odio en su totalidad pero aun así no me cuadraba que ella se estuviera socializando con el más de lo común.

- ¿Qué es lo debo hacer? – pregunto Spencer sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Amm…si, lo que tienes que hacer es entrar a aquella capsula – respondí.

- No creo que sea buena idea. Aparte de que no quiero.

- El sujeto ya está presentando resistencia – dijo Gibby en voz alta mientras anotaba lo dicho.

- No estoy presentado nada es solo que…- lo interrumpí.

- Haber entras ahí, cerramos la puerta y vamos a medir tus reacciones frente a diferentes estímulos – hable para luego empujarlo hacia la capsula.

Mi hermano a veces era un tanto molesto, como sea una que el entro me dirigi hacia la computadora para activar el micrófono y poder oírlo.

- Oigan... ¿por qué hay un espejo aquí y porque no puedo verlos? – cuestiono.

- Porque ese vidrio es unidireccional y…Spencer deja de hacer tonterías nosotros si podemos verte – lo regañe mientras notaba que el dejaba de bailar ridículamente.

Era hora de comenzar con los estímulos pero primero debíamos torturarlo con cosas irritantes como…Radio Dingo.

**…**

**SAM POV**

**- **¡Ya volví traje papas fritas y guacamole! – anuncie entrando a la habitación donde estábamos realizando nuestro proyecto.

- Hola Sam – saludo amablemente Brad – mm tengo un poco de hambre haber que tal están esos bocadillos – dijo acercando se levantar algunos, sin embargo el bobo de Freddie no lo dejo.

- ¡NO! ¿Qué le pusiste Sam? – pregunto asustado.

- ¿Eh? Nada.

- Entonces…pruébalo.

Sin duda alguna a veces Freddie se portaba un poco paranoico.

- Claro – dije, mientras tomaba una papa la untaba en el condimento y me la ponía en la boca para luego masticar - ¿ves?

- De acuerdo esto es muy raro, ven acá – me ordeno llevándome a un lado de la habitación – bien me puedes explicar. ¿Qué te pasa? Te has estado portando linda, considerada y cooperativa por todo el día…y no solo hablo de este día sino desde que nos pediste permiso para ayudar en el proyecto.

No podía responder a su pregunta…simplemente no podía decirle la verdad, en realidad ni siquiera había verdad la respuesta era completamente absurda. Bueno si…aceptaba que el hecho de que me portarme bien con Freddie era un tanto extraño pero… ¿y qué? Él era mi mejor amigo y quizás en la situación en la cual me estaba metiendo necesitaría de él.

Solo me quedaba por mantenerme neutral y era algo sencillo ya que mi estado de ánimo era neutral y tranquilo.

- Nada…oye Freddie, porque no trabajamos ene l proyecto y ya – hable sonando tranquila y amable, de alguna forma estaba tranquila y no le veía nada de malo portarme amable…por esta vez…en si necesitaba demostrar toda esta vulnerabilidad que actualmente sentía mi cuerpo en algo que no sea la palabra con "A".

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Haremos eso – dijo Freddie dirigiéndose hacia la laptop para encender la aplicación.

- Y…¿todo esta listo? – pregunte.

- Si solo siéntate y contempla la perapad – indico Brad.

- Genial, me gusta sentarme y contemplar – comente haciéndole caso. Era cierto me gustaba contemplar en especial a personas…en si a una persona…muy bien Sam continua delatándote tú misma sobre que hay algo malo en ti.

- Enciende la cámara – ordeno Freddie a Brad - ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Freddie Benson en la tercera ronda de la prueba para la aplicación de la perapad nombrada "El Caranimo" nuestra sujeto Sam Puckett ya se encuentra lista, bueno Sam ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, nada mas no muevas la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Sip – dije cortante.

Freddie arranco la aplicación la computadora hacia algunos ruiditos raros pero era algo normal, se supone que solo debía contemplar así que por esta vez deje que mi mente pensara en su persona favorita…tenía que aceptarlo había alguien que me gustaba demasiado, y mi corazón de piedra se negaba aceptarlo… ¿la razón? Sencillo, no estaba bien pensar en esa persona de esa manera.

No sé qué rayos paso, pero de la nada vi que Freddie se quedó todo estático y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

- ¿Ya me puedo mover? – le pregunte.

- Amm…si.

- ¿Qué salio? – cuestiono Brad.

- Amm…es-sta…inconcluso – respondio Freddie.

- ¿No hay lectura? – volví a preguntar.

- Funcionaba en la mañana – menciono Brad.

- Amm si iré a ver si Carly tiene toallitas – expreso Freddie para luego salir corriendo, y por alguna rara razón se llevó la laptop con él.

**…**

**CARLY POV**

- Bien…ahora haremos la prueba con otro experimento – le informaba a Spencer, pero al parecer el comenzaba a perder los estivos.

- Dime cual es – dijo sonando mandon.

- Por favor no es tan malo.

- ¡Carly! ¡Dime cual es!

No respondí, apague el micrófono y le ordene a Gibby para que liberara el gas hediondo, era más que un hecho que Spencer se desmayaría con el olor ese gas. Hubiera seguido prestando atención a sus reacciones de ser porque Freddie entro al aula todo agitado y desesperado como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o algo peor.

- ¡Carly! – me grito.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal va tu proyecto? – cuestione.

- Pues bien, como sea ese no es el punto. Escúchame…no es notado que Sam está un poco rara.

- Si así es.

- Y que le encanta pasar tiempo conmigo…y con Brad.

- Aja es cierto casi no la veo en mi departamento.

- ¡Exacto! Y que sea portado linda conmigo…y con Brad.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que descubriste?

- Le hice una prueba de emociones con la nueva aplicación.

- ¿Y…?

- ¿Quieres saber? – preguntó retóricamente para luego levantar la tapa de la laptop y mostrarme el resultado de la prueba. Decia…

- ¡Enamorada! ¿De Brad?

- Aaajaa.

- Oye Carly mira a Spencer subí el nivel de hedor a 9 – interrumpió de repente Gibby, vi como mi hermano comenzaba a desmayarse pero bueno eso no era importante. Lo importante e interesante era que mi mejor amiga estaba… ¡enamorada!

* * *

**- **¡Sam! ¡Sam! – la llamaba mientras me acercaba ella, se encontraba apoyada en su casillero comiendo un sanwich de jamón…algo típico en ella.

- Hola Carls.

- Hola…¿jamón?

Sam asintió.

- ¿Con extra jamón?

- Aja.

- Y… ¿qué tal va tu proyecto?

- Bien…aunque no estoy segura, Freddie salió corriendo con la laptop hace unos minutos.

- Ah…y ¿cómo esta Brad? – pregunte de la nada, tenía que ser sutil si quería sacarle respuesta a Sam, después de todo es Sam y por el mismo hecho de ser Sam era casi imposible hacerla hablar y más aún cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

- Él está bien.

- No querrás decir muy bien – la corregí – oui…oui…

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Sé que te gusta Brad!

- ¡Ya admite que lo amas!

- Amo el jamón…eso si lo admito.

- El jamón no puede acurrucarte y besarte.

Ella ignoro por completo lo que dije y comenzó a darle besitos al su sanwich.

- Oh jamón…

- Sam…

- Disculpa es hora de que te dé la espalda – menciono para luego darme la espalda, la verdad esto no sería fácil.

- Sam sé que amas a Brad, eso es lindo.

- Bueno que te caíste de un árbol o que.

- ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

- Si por favor compártelo, me muero por saber – dijo con sarcasmo. Pero como siempre su sarcasmo era en un tono dulce, o al menos lo usaba así conmigo.

- Cuando Freddie probó su aplicación la respuesta que apareció fue enamorada.

- Freddie dijo que no servía.

- ¿Y sirve?

- No.

- Claro que sí, no lo niegues.

- Ya déjame en paz.

- Amas a Brad.

- Claro en otro planeta.

- No te puedes ocultar tras el jamón.

- Lo intentare – dijo finalmente mientras huía.

Sam…como siempre huyendo de los problemas o de las situaciones incomodas incluyendo estas.

- ¿Lo admitió? – cuestiono Freddie mientras se acercaba.

- Lo negó.

- Clásico.

- Si es un poquito rara en el asunto de los chicos.

- En fin.

- ¡Hey espera!

- ¿Qué?

- Hagamos que esto pase.

- ¿Por qué? Ella no quiso hablar conténtate con eso.

- No Freddie ella merece ser feliz, además es la primera vez que no le gusta alguien asqueroso o tatuado hasta los dientes o de prisión, como sea… ¿has visto el canal animal?

- ¿Eh? De acuerdo comprendo que Sam sea algo salvaje pero tratarla como animal eso ya es muy loco ¿no?

- No me refiero a eso, sino que cuando…amm ya sabes…

Freddie soltó unas risitas.

- ¡Hay sabes de que hablo!

- Bien…tu punto es que cuando quieres encerrarlos en un lugar oscuro… ¿algo asi?

- ¡Exacto! Es lo que le hacen a los caballos.

- Pues su tuviéramos que comparar a Sam con un caballo yo diria que es una yegua…una muy terca.

- ¡Freddie! Ayúdame a hacerlo, por Sam.

- Mm…bien pero si se enoja conmigo yo…

- ¡Carly! Spencer…el acaba de vomitar – me informo Gibby.

- Por favor encárgate de eso, tenemos que hacer otras cosas – dije llevándome a Freddie del brazo a llevar nuestro cometido.

Esto de alguna forma era genial, ayudaría a mi mejor amiga a encontrar un novio bueno y decente con el que ella sería feliz…en si no entiendo porque en este caso Sam no se abría conmigo ya que comúnmente lo hacía es decir…casi todos los chicos de los cuales se intereso fue ella la que me comento ese interés no entendía porque ahora era diferente.

Como sea entramos a la habitación donde Sam y Brad al parecer estaban hablando, teníamos que vaciar el aula y pronto.

- Atención…yo… ¡acabo de ver una rana de 2 cabezas en el pasillo! – anuncio Freddie, al oírlo todos desalojaron siguiéndolo la habitación quedando Brad y Sam…era hora de hacer la magia.

**…**

**SAM POV**

Brad y yo nos disponíamos a salir, sin embargo Carly nos detuvo.

- Bueno…ahora que ustedes están solos, los dejare…y no volveré – dijo de la nada mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Pero que…- ella no me dio tiempo de termina ya que cerró la puerta.

- Creo que la rana solo tenía una cabeza – comento Brad para no quedarnos en un silencio incómodo.

- See eso es cierto.

Como sea, no fue muy difícil forcejear la cerradura de la puerta después de un rato e ir a buscar a Carly. Mi querida amiga me debía una enorme explicación y también el tonto de Freddie por andar de cómplice en cosas que no le importan y ni siquiera son de su incumbencia.

Antes de que llegara a la otra aula donde se encontraba Carly me topé con Freddie en el pasillo, ese bobo sí que me iba a oír.

- Fredward Benson – lo nombre.

- Hay…no…Sam. ¿Cómo estás? – dijo tratando de evadirme.

Suspire no estaba de buen humor como para golpearlo.

- No estuvo bien – solté regañándolo.

- Sam…antes que nada fue idea de Carly, ella piensa que tu amas a Brad…yo…no…- lo interrumpí.

- ¿Qué acaso son sordos? ¡Yo no amo a Brad! – grite, esa su maldita afirmación comenzaba a colmarme la paciencia.

- Bueno…la perapad dijo que sí.

- Es una aplicación Freddo, tú deberías saber que esas cosas no siempre dicen la verdad.

- Además…Carly y yo notamos que te has estado portando diferente.

Genial…Carly también lo había notado.

- Claro que no…

- No divagues Sam, no entiendo porque no lo aceptas. Brad es un gran tipo aparte de que si tu salieras con él pues sería una gran ventaja ya que a mí me dejarías de torturar – suspiro – óyeme Sam…la mayoría de las veces te quejas de no encontrar a un chico que cumpla tus expectativas algo sicóticas pero bueno…como amigo creo que Brad podría cumplirlas es decir, tu amas sus turrones, el cocina muy bien y se ha portado amable contigo. Soy tu mejor amigo Sam…a pesar de todo, lo soy y tú lo sabes; Carly y yo solo queremos que seas feliz.

Todo el sermoncito de Freddie por extraño que parezca no me aburrió, sino más bien… ¡me hizo enojar mucho más!

- Bien…si Carly y tú quieren verme feliz. ¡Hoerneenmee un paasteeel! – dije haciendo resonancia en las últimas palabras.

Después de hablar con Freddo ya no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con Carly ya era demasiado tener que oír más y más boberías donde solo pensaban en Brad y yo como pareja…es decir eso era…¡total y completamente ridículo!

Nuevamente suspire y decidí tomar una botella de agua que encontré por ahí, y salir al patio de la escuela. Lo único que deseaba era pensar, pensar y seguir pensando hasta que la cabeza deje de dolerme tan fuertemente como lo hacía ahora.

No podía creer que mis 2 amigos no puedan entenderme…por lo menos debía hacerlo Freddie, y si digo por qué… ¿acaso era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que lo único que quería era alejarme de Carly? ¿Qué lo único que pedía era tratar de calmar las emociones que sentía al estar cerca de ella?

Pensar la última pregunta me hizo enojar más, tenía que dejar de pensar cosas de ese estilo. ¡No era sano!

- Sam…- me nombro Carly desde la puerta de salida al patio.

- Freddie te envió a buscarme – respondí – porque deberías estar enterada de que tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

- Si me lo conto, y me extraño bastante que no lo golpearas o le dijeras algo ofensivo y…no él no me envió a buscarte, vine porque estoy preocupada por ti.

- No deberías estarlo estoy bien.

- Pues…no suenas así.

- ¡Arggrrr!

- Gruñe todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Sabes algo? No me interesa que la estúpida perapad diga que estoy enamorada….no es…lo que siento por Brad.

- Por favor Sam, ya hemos discutido esto. Cada vez que Freddie y Brad hacen algo tú quieres incluirte.

- Y por eso afirmas que estoy enamorada de él.

- Bueno…a Freddie lo odias…siempre le dices que lo que hace es ñoño o patético y lo más raro es que has estado amable hasta con el…¿no me digas que te gusta Freddie?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Carly…ya estás pensando ridiculeces.

- No Sam, de cierta forma tendría sentido.

- Ya no sigas, no es que lo odie.

- En su última tarjeta de cumpleaños le pusiste…Feliz cumpleaños te odio, con rencor Sam.

Esta charla no acabaría en nada bueno, a pesar de todo sonríe ante el comentario de Carly.

- Sabes que no puse algo así en la tuya.

- ¿Eh?

- Nada. Ya esfúmate…quiero estar sola.

- ¡Oh no! No sin antes decirte un par de cosas – suspiro – óyeme…- la interrumpí.

- ¡Es enserio! – le grite, me levante de donde me encontraba sentada estaba lista para terminar de una buena vez con esa situación – Carly si no quieres que esta sea la primera vez que mi mano pase por tus mejillas será mejor que te vayas.

- Tú nunca te atreverías a hacerme daño Sam, te conozco muy bien.

Ella tenía tanta razón.

- Sam…soy tu mejor amiga solo escúchame – me miró fijamente y puso sus manos en mis hombros para que yo no perdiera contacto – yo sé que tienes miedo de exteriorizar tus sentimientos siempre lo has tenido Sam, ya que tú la mayoría de las veces repites que el amor te vuelve vulnerable, además que quizá la persona que te gusta no sienta lo mismo…pero tú eres increíble rubia, si no le gustaras a un chico pienso que sería un tonto, eres única Sam…en verdad lo…

Con todo el discurso de Carly, mis sentimientos llegaran al borde ya no podía reprimirlos más…ya no…¡No soportaba ni un segundo más!

La bese de repente.

Así es, nuestros labios se tocaron por unos segundos, mis manos llegaron a su cintura y como ella tenía las suyas puestas en mis hombros era la posición perfecta. Moví mis labios contra los suyos de la manera más tierna y pasional que pude…así es…estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga, no había otra persona que me hacía sentir más vulnerable que ella.

Sin embargo por su parte no sentí movimiento labial por lo cual supe que mi reacción no fue la correcta y que quizá nuestra amistad estaba destrozada.

Me separe de ella, la vi a los ojos. Estaba completamente sorprendida.

- Y-yo…- titubeo.

- Lo siento – dije rápidamente.

- Descuida – menciono ella.

En parte sentía un alivio…pero a la vez un miedo enorme…tenía que desaparecer cuanto antes.

**N/A.- Y sep…yo se quizá fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora…y ¡lo fue! Ahh estuve escribiendo esto casi 3 tardes enteras…es que yo me distraigo fácilmente xD en fin…ojala les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y de dejar un review *-* y si no es mucho pedir y quieren hacerme reclamos también háganlo mediante uno xD.**

**Sin más que decir y porque me estoy muriendo de sueño y cansancio de tanto teclear, me retiro… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (anticipado).**


	4. Perdí La Cabeza

**N/A.- Quiero un sugus…escribir esto me dejo sin locura! Como sea, disfruten el capítulo: P**

**Disclaimer.- Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Capítulo 4 "Perdí La Cabeza"**

**CARLY POV**

**- **Hola – salude a mi hermano, entrando al departamento.

- Hola – respondió este que… ¿se estaba encajando unos jeans? Como sea eso no era de mi importancia.

- ¿Sabes algo de Sam? – le pregunte ya que eso era lo que actualmente me tenía angustiada.

- ¡Mmm! No… ¿Volvió a faltar a la escuela?

- ¡Sí! 3 días seguidos, nadie sabe de ella. No contesta el teléfono y…- hubiera continuado hablando de no ser porque lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Spencer comenzaba a ser divertido - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- No lo sé…mira mis pantalones no pasan mi zona del trasero – expreso mi hermano mostrándome los jeans y su intento por metérselos.

- Esos son míos – le dije.

El me miro extrañado.

- Am…ya sabía.

- Como sea…estoy muy preocupada por Sam.

- Pues, llama a su mamá.

- No puedo esta en Tijuana haciéndose una depilación láser.

- ¿De qué parte de su cuerpo?

- ¡No quise enterarme!

- Urgh…

- Spencer… ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Sam? En verdad necesito hablar con ella.

- Y... ¿Ya le avisaste a Freddie sobre esto?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que se entere que ella y yo nos…besamos – confesé algo nerviosa. Había estado estos 3 días pensando en porque rayos Sam puso sus labios sobre los míos, por ello la única persona que sabía de aquel beso era Spencer.

- Bueno…él ya se enteró una vez de eso y no fue de la mejor manera. Deberías decírselo.

Mire a mi hermano molesta. ¡Y como no estarlo! Si me estaba dando el peor consejo del mundo.

- Estos pantalones me estrangulan como no tienes idea – hablo el, intentado excusarse.

- ¿Por qué Sam no me responde ni siquiera los mensa…? – no puede terminar la pregunta ya que Freddie entro por la puerta.

Y como siempre vio a Spencer, confundido al tener puesto un pantalón pequeño y lo peor que este sea de su hermana.

- El pantalón es de Carly – menciono rápidamente mi hermano – yo…bueno…son errores que comete uno.

- Tal vez…debas quitártelos – hablo al fin Freddie sonando calmado. ¡No entiendo cómo podía estar tan calmado en una situación donde Sam está desaparecida!

- Claro. ¿Dónde está el aceite de oliva? – cuestiono Spencer.

- En el baño – respondí. Luego de eso mi hermano desapareció caminando roscamente en dirección al baño.

- Freddie, estoy realmente preocupada por Sam no he sabido nada de ella desde que…- me interrumpió

- ¡Desde que se besaron! – grito sonando histérico como la última vez.

- T-tu…c-como…

- ¡Sí! Ya lo sé, lo vi con mis propios ojos…esta vez. Estuvieron hablando y luego ella te beso, y tú no lo impediste. ¿Por qué no me dijiste Carly?

- Bueno…

- ¿Te gusta? ¿O simplemente quieres experimentar?

- ¿Experimen… ¡Que!? Freddie… ¿no crees que te estas portando un poquito paranoico?

- ¡Ahora soy paranoico! Yo…- suspiro - ¿Por qué siempre termino excluido de lo que ustedes hacen? Sé que no tienen por qué contarme lo que pasa dentro de su amistad, pero soy su amigo.

- No estas siendo excluido y respecto a las boberías que estás diciendo solo estas malentendiendo las cosas. Además…no se lo que paso, solo me beso.

- Bien. Dime ahora, ¿sabes dónde está?

- No. Ya la llame y le envié como 20 mensajes y no responde ni uno – dije con tono de angustia, mientras sentía que mi cabeza quería estallar.

- Mmm…bueno podríamos…- sugirió Freddie, poniendo una cara de tener una idea.

- Podríamos…

- Ven acá – hablo dirigiéndose a la computadora de la cocina – se puede la ubicación de un peraphone si sabes la contraseña del usuario. ¿Te sabes la de Sam?

- Si…y no.

- ¿Eh?

- No puedo decírtela fuerte…esta del asco.

- Ustedes y sus secretos, como sea – se volteó – no veo, ni oigo. Escríbela.

No podía decir la contraseña de Sam en voz alta, mi amiga rubia siempre decía groserías cuando estaba sola o cuando se le ocurría estar de mal humor y justo el día que tuvo que registrar su peraphone fue uno de esos días y término colocando una palabrota horrible y asquerosa. ¡Y por desgracia tuve que enterarme de dicha palabra!

- Urgh…listo – avise.

- Bien ahora solo debemos localizar el teléfono. Veamos…

La situación comenzaba a desesperarme.

- ¡¿Dónde está?!

- ¡Tengo que hacer un par de clicks! Carly ya cálmate la encontraremos.

- ¡No me digas que me calme! Además tú fuiste el que llego medio histérico.

- De acuerdo…- Freddie continuo cliqueando un par de veces más – y… ¡ya está! Mira esta…

- ¡En un Hospital Psiquiátrico!

- Pero que rayos le pasa.

- ¡GIBBY! – grito nuestro raro desde la puerta.

Era un hecho Sam necesitaba de mi ayuda, estaba teniendo una de sus crisis sentimentales. Debíamos ir a ese Hospital Psiquiátrico lo más antes posible.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al no recibir respuesta.

- Iremos a un Hospital Psiquiátrico – informe.

- ¡Genial!

* * *

Llegar al Hospital no fue difícil, pero se complicó ni bien entramos. En primera la enfermera nos negó ver a Sam porque al parecer la rubia loca no estaba recibiendo visitas. Debíamos pensar en un plan rápido.

- Hey Gibs, distrae a la enfermera para que podamos encontrar a Sam – hablo Freddie.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? – pregunte con mi mismo tono de angustia. ¡Debia hablar con Sam cuanto antes!

- Amm…Gibbee – respondió afirmando nuestra petición.

Mientras Gibby intentaba distraer a la enfermera. Un loco se acercó a Freddie y a mí, presumiendo unos pantalones de algodón de neutonio o algo así. Como sea Gibs termino lanzándose encima la enfermera por lo cual aprovechamos la situación para buscar a Sam.

**SAM POV**

Era un día tranquilo y relajado en la ciudad de Seattle, me sentía en completa armonía y paz conmigo misma. Todo mi mundo estaba equilibrado…

¡Qué estupideces más grandes!

Me sentía mal, horrible, destrozada y lo peor me encontraba al borde de la locura, si es que no me encontraba ya en ella. Mis sentimientos estaban provocándome jaquecas enormes, desde que había sucedido eso del beso no paraba de pensar en ello.

A pesar de todo tenia mis ratos de tranquilidad, como ahora que estaba pintando un cuadro único y rustico.

- Disculpen… ¿Sam Puckett se encuentra aquí? –hablo una voz desde la puerta.

- Hola Freddie – salude manteniendo mi calma, no debía enojarme, tenía que mantener mi calma al menos por unas horas - ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunte.

- Pues encontrarte. ¿Qué estás haciendo en un Hospital Mental?

- Pintura de dedos – respondí, el me miro confundido.

- ¿Qué dices? – cuestione mostrándole mi obra de arte.

- Esta...amm…como sea. ¿Quién te metió aquí?

- Yo sola me quise internar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Estoy loca! – Grite perdiendo completamente mi tranquilidad y volviendo a la locura – ¡Se me zafó un tornillo! ¡Si sabias! ¿O qué no?

- De nuevo… ¿Qué? Saber que besaste a Carly.

- ¡No! – Volví a gritar esta vez agarrándome la cabeza - ¡Shh! ¡Callatte!

- ¡Ahí por favor! Sam estar enamorada no es malo, aunque quizás sea un tantito extraño estarlo de tu mejor amiga.

- ¡Shh! ¡No! ¡No repitas eso!

- Anda acéptalo.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Y si lo aceptara que! De igual forma…Carly debe estar molesta conmigo – exprese volviendo a sentir ese sentimiento de desprecio.

- Ella no está molesta contigo, está preocupada por ti.

- ¿Enserio?

- Es tu mejor amiga, la persona que soporta cada una de tus estupideces. No porque la ames…en más de un sentido, te va a odiar.

- ¡Debería! ¡Y deja de decir cosas de ese estilo!

- ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no tiene nada malo.

- ¡Grrr!

- No empieces con tus gruñidos, porque no simplemente dices que sientes algo por ella.

- No puedo, no debo y no quiero.

- De acuerdo… ¡Sam ama a Carly! ¡Sam ama a Carly!

Freddie comenzó a gritar como un altavoz que yo amaba a Carly. ¿Y si fuera así que importaría? Ella jamás correspondería mis sentimientos. ¡Como odiaba sentir amor por mi mejor amiga! Como sea, para que se callara de una buena vez, lo tome por la espalda y puse mi mano en su boca.

- ¡Mmm! – expreso Freddie.

No tuve tiempo a responderle con algún insulto ya que Carly entro en la habitación, toda angustiada.

- ¡Sam! – Dijo - ¡Aquí estas!

- Tú fuera de aquí – respondí sonando hostil y también me odiaba por tener que usar ese tono con ella – Y Freddo, aunque lamas mi mano no te voy a soltar.

- Sam por favor – hablo Carly haciéndome soltar al tonto.

- ¿Por qué tu mano sabe a maní y a fango? – cuestiono Freddie.

- Ayer estuve jugando en el fango y comí maní – conteste.

- Como sea, escuchen chicas. Voy a salir del cuarto, lavare mi lengua; y ustedes hablaran seriamente de todo lo que está pasando. En especial Sam – menciono mirándome con una expresión demasiada seria, luego de eso salió por la puerta.

Carly y yo nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, no podía emitir palabra alguna y tampoco quería que ella hablara y pidiera explicaciones del beso. No fue la primera vez que nos besamos, pero la primera fue un acuerdo mutuo; mientras este tonto beso fue porque deje que mis sentimientos de idiota me ganaran.

- No me dirás nada – soltó ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – pregunte hostilmente. Carly me miro confusa.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Dímelo! No he sabido nada de ti en 3 días y resulta que te viniste a internar a un manicomio.

- ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

- Sí.

- Porque…te odio.

- Ambas sabemos que esa es la peor mentira que me has dicho.

- ¡Bien! ¡Porque me gustas Carly! – grite sin pensar.

- ¿Eh? Sam… ¿Fue por eso que me besaste?

- Ahora ves porque estoy aquí, tengo problemas Carls. No puedo pensar bien, no puedo comer, no puedo…- fui interrumpida.

- Sam, te traje quesadillas – comento el enfermero entrando con una bandeja de deliciosas quesadillas, rápidamente la tome y a él lo bote rápidamente.

- Sammie – me llamo Carly cariñosamente, las estúpidas mariposas de mi estómago se activaron – entiendo que…

- No Carly tu no entiendes que es lo que me está pasando. Y si… ¡Ya lo acepto! Quizás…este medio enamorada de ti, pero yo sé que nunca pasaremos más allá del concepto de amigas, nunca seremos algo más; tu tendrás novios y yo solo seré la buena amiga consejera que te apoyara. Mmm… ¡Estas quesadillas son muy buenas!

- ¿Me das una?

- No.

- ¿Podemos hablar del beso?

- ¡Vas a continuar con eso!

- Bien no seguiré hablando de eso pero…Sam te extrañe estos 3 días, anda olvidemos de todo esto. Si no quieres hablar o tocar este tema de nuevo lo entenderé pero me alegra que hayas sido sincera conmigo.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio?

- Claro.

- Hay que irnos de aquí.

Carly y yo salimos del cuarto, estaba decidida a salir del tonto manicomio; sus palabras no habían sido duras, ni de rechazo, ni nada. Ella se comportó como la buena amiga que siempre fue y eso me daba un alivio al saber que quizás no todo estaba perdido que ella continuaba siendo mi mejor amiga.

Aunque por un lado me hubiera gustado que ella sintiera lo mismo, pero no puedes tener todo lo quieres. En fin, solo debíamos encontrar a Freddie e irnos.

- Freddo, larguémonos – le ordene viendo como hablaba él y Gibby, con Caleb, el loco que predice el futuro y dice provenir de él.

Sin embargo las cosas no resultaron bien, porque de repente las alarmas del manicomio comenzaron a sonar y los policías aparecieron.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto uno de ellos.

- Una interna está tratando de escapar – expreso la enfermera.

- No estoy tratando de escapar, me interne yo misma y ahora me des interno. Vayan por mi maleta o no hay propina – hable.

- Aun eres menor de edad niña. No puedes salir sin una autorización firmada de tus padres.

- Mi madre se fue a Tijuana a hacerse una depilación láser.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- ¡Tu dímelo!

Como ese idiota policía cara de trasero de elefante se atrevía a nombrar a mi padre, ese asunto no era de su incumbencia.

- Por favor déjela ir, tenemos que hacer iCarly mañana en la noche – dijo Carly.

- ¿Qué es iCarly? – pregunto el idiota uniformado.

- Es un webshow muy popular – respondió Freddie.

- Pues no es tan popular porque jamás lo he oído.

- Es que no es para ancianos decrépitos – mencione.

- Suficiente. Tú te quedas – expreso el bobo oficial, haciendo que dos enfermeros me sostuvieran – Y ustedes se largan.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero qué demonios les pasa! ¡Sam! – grito Carly.

- ¡Carly, ayúdame! – pedí.

- ¡Te sacare de ahí Sam lo prometo! – fue lo último que oí.

Ahora si me encontraba en serios problemas.

**CARLY POV**

En cuanto llegamos al departamento vimos una escena que al menos a mí me subió de cierta forma el ánimo, mi querido hermano estaba con las chicas de su club de lectura, intercambiando recetas de tartas de frutas.

Freddie, Gibby y yo molestamos a Spencer por esto; sin embargo teníamos cosas más importantes en que pensar.

- Y bien. ¿Es cierto que Sam se internó en un manicomio? – pregunto mi hermano.

- Si, ella cree estar loca por haberme besado – respondi – pero ya recapacito, solo que no la dejan salir si uno de sus padres no va a firmar.

- Yo conozco docenas de padres – comento mi hermano.

- Spencer…

- ¿Si?

- ¡Uno de los de Sam! – grite.

- Bueno entonces porque no encuentran a una mujer que se haga pasar por la madre de Sam – volvió a hablar Spencer.

- Podría funcionar – sugirió Freddie.

Y luego miramos a Spencer de forma divertida.

- ¡Ah no! ¡No me voy a vestir de mujer! – advirtió el.

- Nosotros no dijimos nada – le dije.

- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo!

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Voy por mis bubis!

* * *

La verdad no creía que este plan funcionara, en sí, era algo completamente arriesgado y desesperado de nuestra parte; pero necesitábamos a Sam con urgencia para poder hacer el show. Entramos al Hospital cruzando los dedos porque todo salgo bien.

- Hay ya los extrañaba. ¿Trajeron a mi mamá? – pregunto Sam en cuanto nos vio.

- Amm si algo así – conteste, intentando sonar creíble.

- Por aquí señora Puckett – anuncio Freddie, para que Spencer entrara vestido como la mamá de Sam.

- Hola Saaam – saludo este.

Mi mejor amiga me miro algo confundida pero no le quedo de otra que seguir la corriente, al parecer todo el plan bobo estaba funcionando. La enfermera ya le había pasado la forma para a Spencer para que este la llenara y firmara; sin embargo un loco de por ahí… ¡Tenia que arruinarlo! Reconociendo a Spencer aun estando disfrazado.

Le quito la peluca y nuevamente la enfermera activo la alarma, para que el oficial venga a regañarnos, no nos quedaba de otra más que esperar que la mamá de Sam vuelva y firme todo el trámite ella misma. A pesar de todo el lio en el cual estábamos metidos, a Freddie se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Hacer el show desde el loquero.

Era una idea algo boba, pero para nuestra suerte. Los pacientes de Aguas Turbulentas aceptaron y un loco grandulón amenazó al policía para que finalmente este nos dé el permiso para poder hacer iCarly.

- Que Honduras – saludo Sam. Como siempre usando ese su tono gracioso.

- La gente me dice Carly – dije.

- Y la gente me dice que soy maravillosa en punta – continuo Sam.

- Y esto es…iCarly – anunciamos ambas al unísono.

- Oye Sam este no es el estudio de iCarly.

- Es verdad Carla, porque nosotras…

- ¡Transmitimos desde Aguas Turbulentas – Institución Mental!

- En el iCarly de hoy veremos como Gibby adivina en qué tipo de pescado está sentado – hablo Sam.

- Eso es cierto, ahora…- no pude continuar.

- Per antes – dijo Freddie volteando la cámara hacia el – quisiera hacerles una pregunta a los fans de iCarly.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Freddo?! – grito Sam.

Freddie la ignoro por completo y continúo, yo solo la miraba totalmente confundida. Algo me decía que mi amigo preguntaría algo relacionado con Sam y conmigo, como ya lo había hecho una vez.

- Yo sé muy bien que esta pregunta quizás este salida de onda pero… ¿les gustaría que Carly y Sam salieran juntas? – pregunto. ¡A este que rayos le pasaba!

- Freddie no creo que…

- ¡Silencio Carly! Tu o Sam siempre hacen este tipo de cosas, ya era hora de que me tocara a mi preguntar algo al público. Y además ustedes siempre son un buen tema de debate – suspiro – bueno lo que pasa, es que Sam cree que está loca por estar enamorada de Carly.

- Porque así es…- objeto Sam.

- Bueno lo que YO quiero saber – menciono Freddie, remarcando la palabra "yo" – es su opinión, porque la verdad a mí no me molestaría que ambas salgan juntas.

- Son porque tienes hormonas de bobo – soltó Sam.

- Como sea ahora solo entren al chat de iCarly – dijo Freddie, entregándome la cámara mientras yo la recibía como retrasada mental, y así dirigirse a la laptop que teníamos encendida – aquí está conectada, Weybi Peca.

- Hola Freddie – oí decir a la chica esta.

- Hola – saludo mi mejor amigo - ¿tú crees que Sam este loca por querer salir con Carly?

- Un poquito, yo pienso que sería mejor si Sam saliera contigo. Tu si estas guapo – respondió la fan.

- Y a mí eso no importa – hable, por fin, cortando el chat.

En verdad no entendía porque mi amigo castaño nos hacía esto. Yo sabía que el quizás sentía algo por mí, y aun así se arriesgaba a entregarme a los brazos de Sam. ¿Y yo porque demonios estaba pensando estar en los brazos de Sam?

A quien quería engañar.

Desde que Sam me había besado, mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban al borde de la confusión emocional, solo que no podía mostrar esa confusión ya que en estos momentos quien necesitaba de mi era mi mejor amiga. La quería no lo negaba, pero...quizás un poco de miedo era lo que me evitaba el poder hacérselo saber.

- De acuerdo que tal si le preguntamos a…Roland Kenyi (N/A: Y ¿qué? Le cambie el nombre porque el otro no me gustaba) Dime… ¿Qué opinas tú de la situación? – cuestiono Freddie, de nuevo.

- ¡Cam! ¡Cam! ¡CAAAM! – gritaba el tal Roland.

- Ósea que Carly y Sam deben estar juntas – afirmo Freddie.

Esas opiniones de los fans ya comenzaban a cansarme, debía hacer algo rápido sino dejaríamos que los fanáticos controlen nuestras vidas.

Volví a cortar el chat, para luego dar un suspiro.

- Oigan a mí no me importa lo que piensen los fans de una relación con Carly…o con Freddie. Aunque eso ultimo me provoque nauseas, como sea…yo sé que nunca…- la interrumpí, era ahora o nunca. El valor Shay llego a mí.

- Espera Sam – dije.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

- Solo un chat más.

- No, ya no quiero…

Le devolví la cámara a Freddie y tome el perapad que estaba sobre la mesa, me conecte con el chat de la página y debía aceptar que me veía muy ridícula haciendo esto.

- Hey fanáticos de iCarly, creo que es hora de que oigan mi versión de la historia. Yo sé que algunos son fanáticos del Creddie o Seddie y han deseado que Sam o yo salgamos con Freddie. Pero nunca se han puesto a pensar… ¿Qué es en realidad lo que sentimos nosotros? La verdad muchos de ustedes pensaran que Sam está loca por desear estar conmigo, y lo entiendo porque conozco a Sam desde que soy pequeña y sus ideas o deseos siempre han sido algo torcidas – suspire – pero...no solo importa lo que Sam piense o sienta, sino lo que también piense y sienta.

- Carls…ya hablamos de eso y me dijiste que no volveríamos a tocar el tema – menciono Sam.

- Lo sé, aun así no podemos dejar este tema sin resolver. Además tú no me preguntaste que era exactamente lo que sentía.

- ¡Pues muy bien Shay! Si quieres destrozarme el corazón, en frente de toda la red adelante, tiremos años de amistad a la basura solo porque a mí se me safo un tornillo y…

No la deje continuar hablar, saque valor de quien sabe dónde para dejar el perapad en la mesa y dirigirme hacia ella para unir mis labios con los de Sam. Quizás la locura también había llegado a mí, ella me correspondió el beso; y volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que había sentido cuando ella me beso en la escuela, era algo que no podía entender pero me gustaba.

- ¿Es enserio? – me pregunto separándose, sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y note como me miraba con un poco de temor.

- Si, quizás las dos estemos locas mi rubia – respondí sonriendo como idiota, debía aceptarlo.

- Y… ¿ahora qué...? ¿Cómo quedamos?

Iba a responder al cuestionamiento de Sam de no ser porque el loco del anterior video chat interrumpió.

- ¡CAAAAAM!

- ¡Roland hora de cenar!

- ¡CAAMAARONEES!

Mire a Sam una vez más para regalarle una sonrisa y preguntarme internamente. ¿Cómo fue posible que estemos viviendo una locura de amor?

**N/A.- Eeen fin, jaja les gusto el capítulo? Lo odiaron? Discúlpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar la verdad ya tenía la mitad el anterior fin de semana y pensaba subirla el sábado o domingo. Pero me distraje con algo o más con alguien y si ¬¬ estoy hablando de ti! xD Pero nah no me arrepiento de nada, mm aunque también la culpa la tiene mi inter por ser tan trollo y no dejarme cargar los videos. Como sea, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo y me dejan un review muchísimas gracias! **

**Espero no tardarme tanto con la conti de mi otro fic, le diré a mi distractora que debo trabajar? xD**

**Yo me retiro a dormir porque escribí esto como zombie, así que si ven errores de taipeo discúlpenme.**


End file.
